<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Золотой и Чёрный. Сборник моих стихотворений. by AyaSowulo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390987">Золотой и Чёрный. Сборник моих стихотворений.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSowulo/pseuds/AyaSowulo'>AyaSowulo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, it’s all about love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSowulo/pseuds/AyaSowulo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё на потоке, чувствах и образах.<br/>Наслаждайтесь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twin Flame - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Золотой и Чёрный. Сборник моих стихотворений.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И рассыпались дары по моей тьме,<br/>
Как звёзды ложатся на небо в ночи.<br/>
Укрыта крылом твоим по чело<br/>
И взрывается аромат души.</p><p>И нет в мире никого, кто разделит с тобой тебя.<br/>
Также как нет никого, кто примет меня.<br/>
Только Бог и я говорим в темноте.<br/>
Только Дьявол и я горим на заре.</p><p>Вдруг слышу пение твоё,<br/>
Как хрусталь опутал пространство вокруг.<br/>
Сердце расширилось и забилось на скоростях.<br/>
Ведь в тебе я увидела себя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>